Subzero
Intro= S U B Z E R O When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Modern's alt sona, based off of Absol. Note: Her backstory isn't like mine but her personality is an attempt at mine. coding by stardust |-|Subzero= A P P E A R A N C E When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold Before the misunderstandings, you would not have ever glanced at Subzero. She had an average build, average height, and practically everything is average. Her body shape was completely Icewing too. She would hold herself just like any dragon. The only thing that would stand out is an odd horn on her forehead, but this small detail is something most would ignore. Her scales are a light gray with a small bit of blue-gray mixed in. Her wings are speckled with light blue-gray dots that you have squint to see. Her horns, including the odd horn, are a blue-gray, and her tail fades to that color. She has a blue-gray jewel like scale on her forehead. Before the misunderstandings, she would usually wear a smile, grinning and only occasionally frowning. After the misunderstandings, her build changed. She seemed to be more slender, taller, and sleeker. She held herself low the the ground, making it easier for others to notice her, ironically. She kept her horn, but it seemed even more odd now, like something a monster would have. Her scales stayed the same color, but everything seemed to have a darker tone, as if her scales were adjusting. The dark spots on her wings no longer looks like something pretty, but something menacing. She would always where a frown, and half the time, her eyes would be filled with tears, whenever others weren't looking. P E R S O N A L I T Y When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood's run stale ''Before the misunderstandings, she could be described as "attention-seeking." She wasn't sad, she just wanted to be more popular. She would constantly be searching for something that stood out about her, and her horn was never enough. She would do anything popular to make herself more known, even doing incredibly dangerous things. She was also the prankster at school. She loved playing pranks on almost everyone, expecially her sister Clearsnow. This got her in trouble, but also made her happier, since she was more well known She had always wished for Nightwing powers, and despised Clearsnow for getting them instead of her. After the misunderstandings, she had gotten her wish of becoming more popular, but all dragons hated her now. She now wished she had never been so attention seeking and became rather depressed, since all she wanted to do was to help others. She still could be happy, especially while doing art or writing, but most of the time, it seemed like happiness wasn't possible. She no longer played pranks, instead tries to apologies, but of course, they wouldn't listen, making her regret her past anymore. She loved being with Clearsnow now, the only dragon who understood her. She regretted her past, and wanted to be with her every second of her life. Subzero also developed a sort of split personality. Half of her, the half that was always with other dragons, was cold and deadly, the one all the dragons wanted her to be. The other half was the real her, the one that was on the inside of the cold side. This side was the depressed and regretting one. Even in her cold side, she still has her real personality inside of her, which tortures her even more. Overall, after the misunderstandings, she started regretting her life completely. She realized that she hadn't seized her amazing life while she had a chance, and she hates herself for it, becoming even more depressed. A B I L I T I E S ''No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come Tribal: She has the ability to sense disasters, no matter how bid or small, but this power was only activated after she turned 3. Her scales emits cold. Intellectual: She's rather smart, but by the end of her history, her mind had been turned into a machine, never thinking. Physical: She's sort of strong, but really average in everything else. S T A T S When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Attack: 130 Defense: 60 Special Attack: 75 Special Defense: 60 Speed: 75 |-|Background= H I S T O R Y I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide Subzero's parents met during the Night-Ice war in the second arc. After Moon had enchanted their minds to connect, they both had realized they liked each other, and after tracking each other down, they had two dragonets, Subzero and Clearsnow. They moved the the Rainforest after the eggs hatched under two full moons. From the beginning, Subzero had wished for powers. She resented Clearsnow, and all the other Nightwings that had powers. This caused her to get into a lot of trouble from playing pranks on them, for both revenge and attention. They had a normal life until this. After that, Subzero was never the same. Clearsnow had survived, and was the only one who seemed to understand that she hadn't caused the disaster, and that she had merely sensed it. Every day, Subzero would be walking, and a vision would hit her, a disaster, and she would show up to warn the dragons, but they never listened, at first because, "Oh, its just a dragonet," then because "Oh, I would never listen to that monster." This caused the misconception that she was the one causing the disasters, not predicting them. Subzero lived in the depressing state until she was 6. On her sixth hatching day, she was by herself with Clearsnow, celebrating together. She had been trying to be invisible in a corner to stop the guests to Clearsnow's party from noticing her, when a Rainwing walked up to her. His name was Bromeliad, and he didn't seem to care that Subzero was the "Disaster Bringer." He loved her, and at first, Subzero pushed him away. She had actually started believing the rumors about herself, and thought that she would just kill this dragon, but he continued. Finally, after a year of tears, sadness, and slight hints of happiness, she let Bromeliad in her life. The next year was the best year of her life. The other dragons still hated her, but it didn't matter to Bromeliad. They had a normal life together. But then Subzero had sensed another disaster. She had tried to pull the Rainwing away, but he didn't listen. He had been to absorbed in studying, and then the library caught on fire. Subzero had managed to escape, but Bromeliad hadn't. She cried and hated herself after this, and it only strengthened the rumors around her. Finally, she decided to join the Icewing army, as a soldier, always wearing a hood and calling herself Snowstorm. At night, she was a criminal, stealing and actually bringing disasters. At this point, dragons actually started understanding that she wasn't causing the disasters because of Clearsnow but it was too late. She already had believed the rumors herself. She never saw Clearsnow again, and became Snowstorm by day and Disaster Bringer at night. She lived like this until....(will be continued in a fanfic). R E L A T I O N S H I P S When the curtain's call Is the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl Only request if we've had a good conversation before, and only request with sonas. Snowskies(Mother): She likes her, and wishes that she hadn't died in the fire. One of her favorite things about her was the fact that she had made Subzero feel special, and even though she had known that was fake, she had still appreaciated it as a dragonet. Now she looks back at those times bittersweetly. (Positive) "I'm special! Yay!" ''-Subzero to Snowskies Duskseer(Father): She doesn't really remember him. From what she does know, he was sort of nice, but also very strict. It would be a lie to say she didn't miss him, but also a lie to say that she did. (Neutral) "''Duskseer...Who's that?" -''Subzero to Clearsnow about Duskseer Clearsnow(Sister): She loves Clearsnow with all her heart and wishes that she had never resented her for something that she couldn't control in the past. She now realizes that Clearsnow had seen how miserable she was without powers and never used them when she could. She was her best friend and more, and even after she turned into Snowstorm, she still had a small sliver of love for her in her heart. (Very Positive) "''Thank you. For staying with me."-''Subzero to Clearsnow Bromeliead(Former love): Subzero still loves him. He was so happy, and was the only thing that helped her get out of the darkness, and she constantly wants to see him again. He is the dragon she loves the second most, the first being Clearsnow. (Very Positive) "''Bromeliad! Come on! We're going to watch those musicians." '' -Subzero to Bromeliad Shale(Commander): While he is her commander, she still has some weird feeling for him. SHe has tried to fight back the love multiple times before, but she sill can't beat it. (Positive) "''Yes Shal-I mean, Commander Shale." -''Subzero to Shale Noble: The Nightwing slightly annoys her with her calmness, but she can relate on the art part. Novle is sort of the dragon she was without the pranking before the fire. (Neutral) Q U O T E S ''So they dug your grave And the masquerade Will come calling out At the mess you made "Why can't dragons just understand me?" '' ''"There's no point anymore." "I want to be special!" "I never wanted to be speical." "I wish I had seized my life." "I regret everything." "I'm not Disaster Bringer! I'm Subzero!" "I'm not Subzero. I'm Snowstorm, or Disaster Bringer." T R I V I A Don't want to let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't want to hide the truth *She is based off of Absol *She sort of turned into a vent OC after I sort of poured out my life into the History(in like, a more violent form) *She has ADHD and dyslexia *She is a Scorpio *She has Philophobia *She hates teddy bears for no good reason |-|Gallery= No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come 73D1ED46-C55A-47DF-B933-4EA1ECE4C6C5.jpeg|By Salvation! Subzerojada.png|Jada by me Absolgif.gif|Pokemon she is based on. Art by the people who make the Pokemon Anime! SubzeroCloud.png|By Cloud! SUBZEROoooo.png|By Animal! Subzerorefsheet.jpg|Ref sheet by me. Please follow this when drawing her!(I made the topscales on her head on the full body drawing the wrong color, they are supposed to be pure white) F947A7AB-FE44-4B1B-9498-786D424D89AF.jpeg|Aesthetic by Wolves! 94097 28UQXlNw.png|Subzero as a human by WildKadachi! 2019-08-10 21-47-09 346.jpg|By Darkmoon! Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Content (ModernTsunami1) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonsonas